dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosette Raina Falco
"Life is cruel and unfair. So you have to be crueler and make your own rules. And even then, break those." ''-''Rosette, a.k.a. Rain, speaking to her sister-in-law, Victoria, before starting her training. Rosette Raina Falco(b. January 1, 2005), born Rain Angelica Valourus, is the British pure-blood daughter to Joseph and Abigail Valourus, being their second child out of four. Rosette was orphaned at the young age of eight and was later adopted at eleven by the American pure-blood couple, Steve and Nora Falco. She began her magical education at Hogwarts in 2016 at the normal age of eleven. As a 5th year Slytherin, Rosette is a misunderstood teenage girl that has matured ahead of her age because of the experiences she has endured. English by birth, American by adoption, she is mostly left alone by her cold and aloof aura and watches all with calculating eyes. Even though she keeps herself isolated most of the time, she is kind and generous to her fellow snakes, being a chaser on the Quidditch team and being a prefect. Appearance S hort for her age, skinny, blood red hair with snow white streaks, and mix-colored eyes(left being a sky blue and right being a jade green) with angular sharp features. She is widely known to dye her hair to keep it a pure red color and wears a blue contact over her green eye to appear more normal and to hide from those that still seek her after the massacre of her family. Out of school, she is usually dressed in corset-like tops, skinny jeans, hightop converse, and dark green robes. While in school, she dresses in the school uniform but is known to keep her converse on, even though she has recieved mutiple detentions for dressing "out of uniform". Personality "She has your typical hard stone heart because of all she's been through. But if, and that's a big if, you get into her heart, you'll never have to look over your shoulder 'cause she'll always be there to protect you." -Cooper talking about his sister as she leaves for her first year at Hogwarts. As a young child, Rosette was known for her kind heart and warm smile. Growing up in a house full of people, she took pride in being a pacifist and believing the world can unite under a banner of peace. Sadly, this side of her would not last. After losing her family, she was sent to America and placed into their foster care system and was sent into a cruel world she did not know fully about. As years of abusement went by, both mentually and physically, she began to lose hope in the world and closed herself to all but those closest to her. Because of being a child of abusement, she holds a soft heart for children, especially those that are foster children and/or orphans. While she is alone with her family and close circle of friends, Rosette is known to be sly, mischievious, and slightly insane as she has a habit to say: "There is a difference between sane, crazy, and insane. One person for each is standing on top of a huge building. The sane person would have to be pushed and would be crying and screaming all the way down.'' The crazy person wouldn't care if they're pushed or jump off, they wouldn't make a sound either. Now, the insane person would jump off and laugh hysterically all the way down. I would jump off, laugh hysterically, and sing 'I believe I can fly'."'' Life Before Hogwarts Hayden: ''"Are you afraid of the dark?"'' Rosette: ''"Absolutely terrified."'' -Rosette revealing her fear of becoming the same as the people who hurt her and other children. From her birth to the age of nine, Rosette was raised by her biological parents and full-blooded siblings in her home country of England. After the tragic night that took her parents and younger siblings, along with the suppose death of her older sister, Rosette was sent to America and raised within their foster care system. "MY DAUGHTER SHALL LIVE THROUGH THIS NIGHT AND BRING YOU ALL THE HORRIBLE THINGS THAT SHALL PLAGUE YOUR LIVES BEFORE YOUR DEATHS! MY DAUGHTER WILL AVENGE US!" -Joseph Valourus speaking of his daughter, Rain, moments before his death. During her years in the system, which ranges almost three years, her age being of eight to eleven, she spent time in eight different homes until she was adopted and given a new name and forgo her birth name. While with her fourth foster home, she was able to find her older half-brother, Luke, and she gain many allies along the way in the system. But also, during her time in America, she gained enemies. After many close calls, which resulted in the deaths of many of her allies, including her adopted parents, she was sent back to England alongside her half-brother, his wife, Jennifer, her adopted brother, Cooper, and his wife, Victoria. Foster Homes "Alone with my thoughts and memories. I was slowly but surely losing my mind to the darkness that is called madness." -Rain's thoughts as she was left alone during her early foster care days. The Carter Family Rain's first foster family was the Carter family, a muggle family that lived in the Boston, Massachusetts. The Carter family consisted of Drew and Ali Carter and their three children: Micheal, Jacob, and Lindsay, who were around Rain's age. During the beginning of her stay with them, Rain was still in shock of the lost of her family but soon got over it when she discovered the secrets the Carter family had. Ali had been abused, physically and mentally, by her husband while her children did nothing but keep their mouths shut. As time went on, Rain and Ali bonded as the two were both orphans that were placed in the foster system. Close to the end of her stay with them, Rain got into a fight at her school when a bully of her's had some how got her hands on the last photo of her family and burnt it in front of their schoolmates. When she got to the Carter's home, she received a beating from Drew that could have resulted with her death with Ali had not arrived and saved her life. But, in doing so, Ali was murdered by her husband and Drew soon committed suicide. The Howard Family Rain's second foster family was the Howard family, a pure-blood,high sociality family that resided in Atlanta, Georgia. The Howard family only consisted of Brandon and Kayla, a young couple. During her stay with them, Rain's was treated by neutral treatment unless she was used by the couple to raise their name in the community by displaying their "kind" hearts by taking in a young orphan as their own child. Rain did not stay here for long. The Thomas Family The Thomas family were Rain's third foster family and was made of the middle-age, muggle couple, Paul and Sophie. The Thomas family lived in Miami, Florida. This is also where she met Hayden Christopher. Considered by Rain as her "worst foster family", Rain was treated by her foster parents as a possesion. They would command her and where soon planing to sell her off to the highest bidder. The most terrible thing in that was that they were selling her into a sex slave ring. Luckily, for Rain, one of the bidders were Henry Christopher, father to Hayden Christopher. Hayden did not follow his father in his sick, twisted ways, so as soon as he saw Rain on the platform to be auction off, he caused a disturbance and rescued Rain in the aftermath choas. After that, he began to travel with her as his father placed a bounty on his head. The Richard Family The Richard family were Rain's fourth foster family and consisted of Andre and Jenny, respectfully a half-blood and pure-blood, and their young twin daughters: Olivia and Virginia. The Richard family resided in Las Vegas, Nevada. This is also where Rain crossed paths with her older half-brother, Luke. During the beginning of her stay with the Richard Family, Rain learned from her younger foster sisters that their mother would leave most nights and not return til late, sometimes even returning the next morning. This would always send their father into his office. Rain learned on one of those nights that Jenny was seeing another man and that Andre knew about this. When she would leave, Andre would go to his office and drink from his alcohol storage until he passed out. Sadly, one of those nights, instead of passing out, Andre came out of his office and attacked the twins. Fearful of their safety, Rain took the girls out to go stay at a hotal until morning. This is when she met Luke. Luke had spent months, almost a year, looking for his younger sister with his wife, Jennifer. They had tracked Rain to Las Vegas and had been looking for her when they crossed her path that night. Rain took to them and they promised to follow her to "the end". Discovering how violent Rain's foster father was, Luke and Jennifer, along with Hayden, devised a plan to get Rain and the twins away from him. They found out Jenny was planning to leave Andre and the twins for her younger lover and they planned to let Andre drink out his depression and sneak out the twins. However, when the night came and Jenny left, Andre turned against the twins, blaming them for their mother leaving. As he was choking Virginia, Rain entered the room and saved her life and protected Olivia by killing Andre in self-defense. The twins were sent to their maternal grandparents after this. This ended her stay in Las Vegas. The Long Family Rain's fifth foster family was the Long family, a pure-blood family which lived in Seattle, Washington. The family consisted of George and Diane and their three sons: Hunter, Tobias, and Elliot. Hunter was eight, Tobias was five, and Elliot was just an infant when Rain stayed with them. Rain quickly discovered that the Long couple only took her in to watch over the boys. While her stay with them, Rain became close to the three boys and evenwent as far as to consider them her younger brothers. She considered the Long family her "best" foster family as she never once got hurt while with them. The Rhodes Family Rain's sixth foster family was the Rhodes family, which resided in Phoenix, Arizona. The family consisted of Ian and Rachel, respectfully a half-blood and pure-blood, and their young daughter, Jade. Rain soon discovered that Jade was a victim of neglect and took it to herself to watch over her. As she spent more time in Phoenix, Rain soon grew to dispise Ian and Rachel as they did pretended Jade did not exist unless it helped their public image. When Rain left, she gave off a tip to the authorities that Ian and Rachel were interacting with illegal activities. Jade was sent to live with her loving uncle/godfather that instantly took her in as his own daughter. Grey Family The Gray Family was Rain's seventh foster family. They resided in Los Angeles, California and consisted of the young couple, Simon and Cassie, and their toddler daughter, Chloe. As any of her past foster families, Rain discovered the Gray family had their own dark secrets. As she and Chloe grew close, she discovered that Chloe could do magic. Chloe was a muggleborn witch and her parents did not like that. As devoted catholics, they believed witchcraft was the work of the devil and tried everything short of an exorcism to stop her "devilish" acts. Knowng that they were growing desperate in their quest to stop Chloe's magic, Rain, alongside Luke, Jennifer, and Hayden, began to plan a way to get Chloe away from her parents. As Simon and Cassie got close to plan an exorcism for their daughter, Rain sent their plans to the authorities and reported that such an action against a child would be deadly. The authorities stopped the exorcism and one of the police officers was a wizard and him and his wife took in Chloe. The Falco Family The Falco family was Rain's eighth and final foster family. They lived in Sacramento, California and was consisted of Steve, Nora and their son, Cooper. They were a pure-blood, political family that would soon adopt Rain. Early on, the Falco's discovered that Rain was being hunted by past enemies and decided to adopt her and fasten her a new name. Soon after, Rain was known as Rosette Raina Falco. However, while her new name. family, and life kept her safe from past enemies, it brought on new ones. The Falco family had been at odds with some imposing pure-blood families and it was starting to edge towards bloodshed. It came when some of them tried to kidnap Rosette and use her as leverage over Steve. Fearing their daughter safety, Steve, Nora, and many of their allies attacked the kidnappers and rescued Rosette. But during th battle, Steve and Nora were killed. Depressed and sadden by their loss, Cooper and Rosette decided to leave and choose to head towards England. They left alongside Hayden, Luke, Jennifer, and Victoria, Cooper's wife. Family Birth Family Born Rain Angelica Valourus to Joseph and Abigail Valourus, two pure-bloods, she was well-loved and cared for by her biological parents. At the time of her birth, her parents already had an older daughter, Edith, four years old at the time of Rain's birth, and Abigail had a son, Luke, age nine at the time, from a previous relationship. Later on, her parents would have a son, Zachary, when she was four, and another girl, Ami, when she was eight. Rain loved her family very much: playing chess with her father, weapon training with her mother and older sister, sharing stories with her younger brother, and watching over her younger sister. After losing her family, she was very devastated and was in a comatose-like state for about six weeks before she found information that she had an older h alf-brother that had lived with his father instead of their mother. As she and her older brother grew closer after they had found each other, Rain took him as her new guardian and was estatic to find that they had many similar interest. Adopted Family During her time with her eighth foster family, Rain was adopted by them as her older brother could not take her in as it could bring unwanted attention on her as being the sole survivor of her family's massacre. She was taken in by the Falco Family, a pure-blood family, which consisted of Steve, his wife, Nora, and their son, Cooper, who is eight years Rain's senior. During the adoption process, she was given a new name to keep her hidden from past enemies. Rosette, fastened from her favorite flowers, roses, and Raina, who was her distant direct ancestor, Annabelle Raina Valourus, who she was originally named after. Before the lose of her adopted parents, Rain, now named Rosette, was close to them, learning the game of politics from them and being a natural at it with her sharp tongue. Rosette and Cooper took to each other as brother and sister instantly as Cooper was an only and lonesome child and Rosette was at this point starved of affection that she only recieved from her older half-brother, Luke. Familiar When she was ten years old, Rosette was given a male, gray and white Alaskan Klee Kai puppy from her brothers and their significant others for companionship and protection. Rosette instantly took to him and named him Thor, after the Norse God of thunder, lighning, stormsm oak trees, strength, destruction, fertility, healing, and the protection of mankind. The two soon had a familiar bond and Thor is known to always be at Rosette's side, always ready to protect her from all harm. Because of their bond, the two now have a mental bond that allows them to know where the other is at all time and, due to Rosette's natural mix-colored eyes, Thor's own eyes became two different color. Relationships Biological Parents Rosette was very close to Joseph and Abigail Valourus, her biological parents, learning how to play chess and other strategically games from her father and being taught to fight from her mother. As the second child to two single children from very rich families, she was named her father's hair after her older sister, Edith, was named their mother's heir. Full-Blooded Siblings Being the second oldest child to four children, Rosette was fortunate to experiance being a younger and older sister. She could be found training alongside her older sister with their mother, being taught strategy games by her father with her younger brother, and spending time with her infant sister. Her closest sibling was her younger brother, Zachary, as they both shared similar appearances that isolated them from regular children that teased them terribly for their coloration(having natural snow white streaks in their hair and having mix-colored eyes). Hayden Christopher Rosette first met Hayden during her stay with her third foster family. He saved her life as her foster parents were about to sell her as a sex slave and they instant became best friends, Hayden taking a role as her protector, causing Rosette to call him her "guardian angel". Hayden is two years older than Rosette and followed Rosette as she was moved from home to home. Luke Donarks Luke is Rosette's older half-brother and the two met when Rosette was with her fourth foster home. Luke had been trying to find Rosette since the massacre of their family caused by Luke's father, who was jealous when Abigail choice Joseph above him. The two are very close and are known to have similar personalities. Luke is very overprotective of his younger sister and hardly leaves her side out in public. Adopted Parents Rosette was adopted by Steve and Nora Falco when they discovered all the horrors she had gone through during her two years with the system. Rosette looked to Steve and Nora as a daughter would her parents and called them her "saviors". She learned politics from her adopted parents as they were advisors to the Minister of Magic over in America and quickly became known for her knowledge in the political field. Cooper Falco Cooper became Rosette's older brother when their parents adopted her and they quickly took to each other as a brother and sister would. Cooper would normally be by her side, similar to how Luke would be. He, Luke, and Hayden began to consider themselves Rosette's "knights", or protectors. Cooper and Rosette share similar interest in the politic field and could be seen together discussing nominations, votes, and laws. Sister-in-laws Luke's wife, Jennifer, and Cooper's wife, Victoria, became sister figures and main female role models to Rosette as they met. Rosette is closer to Victoria as they share similar backgrounds, Victoria having lost her parents and was separated from her younger brother, Justin, who she has not found yet. As Rosette grew up, having lost both her biological and adopted mothers, the two women took it upon themselves to educate her to be a young pure-blood woman. Magical abilities and skills Rosette is known for her skill in verious fields of magic. Dark Magic: As a pure-blood, Rosette was taught in the field of the dark arts, a field of magic based on spells that harm the victim. Without the choice of the Unforgivables, she is known for casting a powerful Reductor curse, a blasting curse, and is strong enough to even control Fiendfyre. Defense against the Dark Arts: Unlike others who study the Dark Arts, Rosette took the time to learn, understand and be able to use the couteraction to such harmful magic. Transfiguration: Rosette, while being able to be above average in the skills of transfiguration, has achieved the ability to transform into her inner animal(animagus), an osprey. Charms: Rosette knows much in the field of charms, it being her second favorite class. She began learning at a young age from her sister-in-law, Jennifer(who was a Ravenclaw), and took to it immediately. As a fourth year, she achieved to produce a corporeal patronus(a dire wolf), which is known that many adults could not achieve.' ' Potioneer: Rosette is vastly known to be well-adapt in the field of potion making. Taking after her biological mother, who was a potion mistress, she could create difficult potions, such as the Draught of Peace and Felix Felicis, at a young age. Non-verbal and wandless magic: As a pure-blood, Rosette was taught to use non-verbal magic as soon as she can to have an advantage over opponents and fellow schoolmates. Being a child to powerful pure-bloods, she also soon learned she had the ability to use some of the most basic of spells wandless and as she grew up, she trained herself to do more difficult spells wandlessly. Duelling: As most disputes between pure-bloods were resolved in duels, Rosette was taught to duel at a young age, first with hand-to-hand combat, then with weapons, and finally with magic. She trained under her half-brother, Luke, who was known to be one of the most powerful duelest of his age and who was once world champion. Flying: Typical for a pure-blood, Rosette learned to fly from an early age. On her maternal grandmother's side, she is a descendant of Calliann Palcalor, founder of the Holy Harpies, the all-female professional Quidditch team, and it seems she inherited her maternal grandmother's family natural ability to fly as she is a high proficiant flier. Rosette plays chaser on the Slytherin team. Possesions Thor: Rosette's familiar, a gray and white, mix-colored eye Alaskan Klee Kai. Wand: Yew, dragon heartstring, 9 1/4 inches Dragon Necklace: A Valourus Family heirloom that holds a small hidden poison-covered blade inside it's tale. Red Rose: A custom-made blood red sports bike that Rosette built with Luke. It has a red rose painted on it's right side. Retribution: Rosette's curved sword created by her biological parents. It was originally created for her older sister, Edith, but after her disappearance and suppose death, Rosette took it for herself. 42" in total length, the blade being 36", Retribution is a one-handed, double-edge sword. Overall curved, it has two carved in hooks, one on each side of the blade, made to disarm an opponent. Etymlogy Rain Angelica Valourus Rain is American in origin while Angelica is Latin.in origin. Rain means "abudant blessing from Above" and Angelica means "of the angels". Valourus means "royal angel" and its origin is unknown. Having been named by her female ancestor, Annabelle Raina Valourus, that basically created and made her family known, Rain is a powerful name to those of her family. Rain Angelica Valourus could mean together "abudant blessings of the angels" or literally a "royal angel". Rosette Raina Falco Rosette is Latin in origin while Raina is Latin and Russian in origin. Rosette is another form of Rosa and means "rose". Raina is another form of Rayna and means "queen". Falco origins from Dutch and is a form of Falk. It means "shimmer or shine". So, together, Rosette Raina Falco could mean "shiny rose queen". Category:5th Years Category:Slytherin Category:Characters Category:Quidditch Category:Prefect